Just Haven't Met You Yet
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: I hummed the chorus as he played, knowing the rhythm of it now. Soul just smiled, singing and playing. He looked really happy. It was rare to see a smile like that on the weapon's face, though. He thought it was uncool. It made my heart flutter, thinking I could cause that smile. Soul/Kid. Yaoi. One-shot. Somewhat Songfic.


**This was actually inspired by a youtube video I watched. Here's the link ~**

** www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v=SRL_QOx7VCA&feature=fvwrel\**

**Just take out he spaces and replace (dot) with (.). It's a really good video :3**

* * *

_**Just Haven't Met You Yet**_

It's not right to lie to yourself, but that's all I could do. It was all a lie, all this idiot feelings, they were just a huge lie. I'm sure of that. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, all of these are a lie...

I mean, I can't have feelings for Soul. That would just be weird, he's one of my best friends. Plus, he is dating Maka. _She did seem upset yesterday, though._ No! I can't have those thoughts. It was most likely Black*Star being the idiot he is, annoying her.

Besides, Soul is completely unsymmetrical. His hair is always out place, and his jacket is asymmetrical! Well, he did start wearing those symmetrical clothes, though. He also got rid of that idiotic headband! Why did he start dressing symmetrical? Of course, it is a good change, but I liked him the way he was. Even is Soul is unsymmetrical, he is the most beautiful unsymmetrical thing I have ever seen.

Stop it Kid! Soul, he is with Maka. Besides, you'd never get a chance with him, he's not gay.

_You weren't either, then you met Soul._

Look, just leave me alone, alright brain?

_Admit it Kid, you're falling in love with him._

Brain! Just, leave me alone, alright? I have feelings for him. They aren't lies. Can we leave it at that for now?

I heard the muffled sound of an instrument playing. "What's that?" I muttered, making my way down the school hallways. I found myself in front of the music room's door, where I identified the instrument as a piano. Pushing the heavy door, I made my way into the unsymmetrical music room.

"_I'm not surprised.  
Not everything lasts.  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
Talk myself in.  
I talk myself out.  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down."_

It wasn't the song that caught my attention so much as the voice. My feet began moving towards the grand piano before my brain had processed the fact that it was afraid. Of course, once it did, it was too late. I'd already come to stand behind the albino.

"Soul?" I said weakly.

The weapon turned at hearing his name, then smiled when he realized it was me. "Hey Kid," he nodded to the spot beside him on the piano bench. "Come sit." He turned back to his playing, haven't even stopped as he'd spoken to me.

"Alright," I said, feeling my stomach flutter. _He's no symmetrical,_ I tried to remind myself. _But that smile makes my heart fly. _"What are you playing?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"I haven't met you yet by Michael Buble," he smiled before singing the next two verses.

"_I tried so very hard not to lose it.  
I came up with a million excuses.  
I thought I thought of every possibility._

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out._  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out._  
_And promise you, _Kid_, that I'll give so much more than I get.  
I just haven't met you yet."_

"Kid?" I asked, hearing the emphasizes he put on the word 'Kid'.

Soul shrugged, smiling over at me. "It's a word in the song Kid," he chuckled. "I really like this song, reminds me of someone I know."

"Who? Maka?" He didn't answer though, just continued with his song.

"_I might have to wait.  
I'll never give up.  
I guess it's half timing,  
And the other half's luck.  
Wherever you are.  
Whenever it's right.  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

_And I know that we can be so amazing._  
_And baby your love is gonna change me._  
_And now I can see every possibility."_

I hummed the chorus as he played, knowing the rhythm of it now. Soul just smiled, singing and playing. He looked really happy. It was rare to see a smile like that on the weapon's face, though. He thought it was uncool. It made my heart flutter, thinking I could cause that smile.

"_They say all's fair.  
In love and war.  
But I won't need to fight it.  
We'll get it right and,  
We'll be united._

_And I know that we can be so amazing.  
And being in your life is gonna change me.  
And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm."_

"Kid?"

I stopped my humming to look up at Soul. He'd interrupted the chorus, why?

"I see the way you stare at me," he said, smile still on his face. I could feel my face heat up, just adding to my unsymmetrical-ness. "You gonna tell me why, or should I tell you?"

I couldn't look at his face, but had to tell him. "I might think you are the most beautiful unsymmetrical thing I've yet to find," I muttered, looking anywhere but him.

Soul laughed. "Thanks." He hummed the song for a minute. "You know, Kid, Maka and I broke up last week."

"Really?" Even I could hear the eagerness in my voice, so I tried to cover it. "I'm sorry."

The albino shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

"_You know it'll all turn out.  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.  
And I promise you,_ Kid,_ to give so much more than I get.  
I just haven't met you yet."_

He turned to me, red eyes piercing into mine. "I don't mind. The break up helped me realize something."

I gulped down the lump in my throat. "What?" His face is getting too close to me.

"That you really are cute," he smirked, placing a kiss on my nose.

I could feel my ringed eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

Soul chuckled. "It made me realize that I like you Kid." He leaned forward again, placing a kiss on my lips this time.

"_I just haven't meet you yet."_

He finished the song, taking his hands off the keys and grabbing one of mine instead. "Nice finish," I said, still feeling the heat on my cheeks.

"I liked it too," the albino chuckled.

"Soul?"

"Yeah Kid?"

"I like you too."

"I know Kid," Soul smirked. "I know."

* * *

**Not too horrible for my first Soul/Kid fic. Well, thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
